To Kill That Which is Immortal
by Smokeyw0lf
Summary: At the end of 5th year the Order's confrontation with the Dursleys backfires and Harry is given a chance to complete his destiny on his own terms. Warnings:violence..manipulative Dumbledore..H/HR..time travel.
1. A rough begining

A/N: Hello, sorry about taking a year to get this to you but things have been very very rough for me. I won't bore you with the details except to say that I will most like be able to keep a schedule up in the future. This and the next chapter have been edited and betaed before being reposted.

To Kill That Which is Immortal

A Harry Potter story

By Shadow

A/N: This is a Harry/ Hermione story that will be end of fifth year at the beginning and then go back in time from there, no horcruxes, no Deathly Hallows no HBP. Snape and Malfoy are not the actors portraying them. I see them as unredeemable, The Weasleys while a good light family are a little to hung up on Dumbledore who at best is a wise old man that is so focused on the forest he can't see the trees; at worst he is a manipulative power hungry borderline dark lord that believes his own hype. And poor Ginny is a spoiled little fan girl.

"_And the sky opened and I looked upon the face of God."_

*June 1996, Surrey England, Little Whining, Privet Drive*

Harry felt the tension growing in the car as they rode home in complete silence, if the puce color creeping up his uncle's neck was any indication, this summer was going to start out just lovely. Harry wasn't sure what the order had been trying to accomplish but it had failed spectacularly even his aunt had a rosy hue to her face as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head to glance at his cousin who was smirking at him all the fear he displayed at King's Cross gone, Dudley mouthed the words, _your dead, freak,_ at him. Despite all the dangerous situations he had been in before Harry felt a nervous apprehension about this one.

When they arrived home the Dursley's disembarked the car and made their way to the house without a word to Harry Vernon barely stopping to press the button on his key ring to pop the boot open so Harry could retrieve his trunk. Harry got his trunk and Hedwig out of the car and dragged them inside. Seeing no one in the pallor and hearing noises in the kitchen and upstairs, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, _maybe it worked after all, _he thought. He turned to close the door toeing his trunk out of the way. Then turned around intending to hoist his trunk and take it upstairs. He never saw the blow coming until Vernon's meaty fist slammed into his temple Harry's glasses flew away disappearing into the fog. The blow spun Harry like a top he instinctive groped for his wand only to have his hands grabbed by two large hands which forced his behind his back then slammed him forward hard into the front door three times viciously. Before releasing him, Harry stumbled backwards and fell over his trunk and again went for his wand. He never saw Vernon raise his foot.

Vernon slammed his foot down hard on to Harry's right hand there was a sickening crunch and Harry screamed, Vernon then kicked Harry in the face, then again and again and again, Vernon let out fifteen years of pent up rage out kicking Harry in the face eventually the screaming stopped but he kept kicking, the thing he was kicking stopped moving but he kept kicking. In a blind rage Vernon did what the Dark Lord and Death eaters alike had been trying to do for years he destroy the boy who lived. But that didn't matter to Vernon even when the satisfying crunching noised stopped coming from the object he didn't stop so great was his rage, not until Petunia screeched. "VERNON!"

Vernon stopped and stared at his wife not really seeing her for a moment, the shock and fear in her eyes was as clear as day, he slowly turn to Dudley who was standing at the top of the stairs. Dudley was green and looked torn between being frozen to the spot and bolting out right. Never he seen his father so angry before not even when Aunt Marge had been turned into a balloon had his father seemed this angry.

Vernon was panting from excursion the adrenalin leaving his system something wet and sticky was on his face he wiped his hand and stared in horror at the blood that now coated his fingers. Slowly he looked down and stepped back in the horror of what he had done clear on his face, the only way to tell the shape on the floor had ever been human was by the body the misshapen head gave no clue as to who or what the still form in his pallor might have once been the splatters of blood all over the place confirmed everything. Petunia took a step back into the kitchen away from Vernon fear evident in her eyes, "Pet?" he said weakly,

"Stay away from me" she responded, this seemed to break Dudley there was a thundering noise then the sound of a slamming door followed by a loud clicking sound Vernon stared at the top of the stairs where his son had once stood realizing the boy had bolted and locked himself in his room. Another slam caught his attention followed by another ominous click Petunia had locked him out of the kitchen another slam and another click, the dining room door he thought. Still standing over the body, Then softly hearing his hysterical his wife of 20 years speak, "Hello Greater Whining Police," Vernon tuned out the rest as he opened the door to the house and stepped outside and sat on the porch. He was tired, he stared at his blood stained hands and remembered, the two year little boy trying to win his love and attention calling him unca Vern, even once the boy asking Vernon if he was his new Daddy? He remembered later pushing the boy aside as he cried the boy had come up needing a hug after a fall, He remember throwing a screaming child into a cupboard and slamming the door, the little fingers poking thru the slits the small voice begging to be let out. Vernon wondered why he had denied the boy, why couldn't he have shown the boy love, why he couldn't have accepted the boy and treated him as his own. He had no answer that the boy was magical seemed petty and spiteful and childish in the extreme now, Vernon stared at his hands as he heard the neighbors hushed voices nearby, but did not acknowledge them, he heard the sirens, but they did not register. All Vernon could think was the life he had destroyed a life that had once upon a time looked to him for love and compassion. Vernon had turned him away and squashed him and then in a fit of rage Vernon had destroyed the boy in a violent and bloody manner. It would cost him his family and his life, he knew this. But that didn't seem to matter now, not as much. He remembered how sweet and innocent Harry had looked the day they first found him. For the first time in his selfish hate filled life Vernon wept for someone else, He wept for his nephew, he wept for Harry Potter. As he buried he faced in his blood stained hands the police pulled in front of his house and climbed out of the car, somewhat surprised to find their quarry sitting on the front stoop covered in blood weeping.

*Somewhere….. Else*

"NO! PLEASE! STOP!" Harry shouted as he came to, he realized quickly that something was off, there was no pain. He flexed his fingers on his right hand they moved as they should. Bringing the hand into his vision he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses yet he could see, he looked up just in time to see a red headed woman with green eyes run up to him and wrap her arms around him, "Oh my sweet baby what have they down to you" the woman seemed distraught, Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her as familiar feelings came creeping back to him in her arms, safety, warmth, love, and tenderness. Things denied him all his life, save by one other person, but she was a brunette not a redhead. And just like that Harry knew.

"Mum?" he questioned.

"Yes, Harry, its mum, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you this is all my fault if I had followed my instincts and talked your father and Sirius out of using Peter none of this would have happened." Lily said and she held Harry and sobbed.

"It's ok mum I don't blame you. There was no way you could have known; I don't think anyone saw this coming."

"It's not just this Harry it's everything, everything you've gone through your whole life has been because of Dumbledore," Lily spat the last word with such venom it startled Harry. "And now because of his meddling you're here far before your time."

Harry suddenly froze, "oh Merlin, Hermione," Harry began to shake as the full implications of being in his mother's arms took root in his mind, Vernon had killed him that didn't bother him so much Harry was resigned that he was going to die young, though he could have done without the beating. What bothered him was who he had left behind and what it meant for them, Voldemort was unstoppable.

"That's not entirely true my young friend," Harry turned in his mother's arms to regard the new speaker, a elderly looking gentleman in a gray robe holding a staff as tall as he was, beside him stood James Potter and Sirius Black, both of whom had tears glistening in their eyes.

"Dad, Sirius?" Lily loosened her grip on Harry and he moved to his father, the two regarded each other for a moment before James reached out and held his son close Harry's arms wrapped around his father.

"We so proud of you son, and the man you've become. We are also sorrier than words can express about what's happened to you today and through the years." James spoke brokenly and softly. For the first time in his life Harry could feel the love of a father and hear it in James' voice. Lily moved over to them and joined the hug, Harry over come with emotions he was unfamiliar with wept. They held each other until Harry finally calmed himself and turned to the other to standing nearby. Harry started, "Sirius I am so..." but was stopped by Sirius raising his hand.

"You don't need to apologize, Harry, it's not your fault I am here. Its Dumbledore's I kept telling him, well the entire order really, that you needed to know what was going on that you were ready. That you could handle the burden that compared with what you had already faced this was nothing new. I told them you already knew the psychopath was after you this would just explain why. I was also a little drunk that night, and off my game, I should have taking things more seriously."

Harry was confused "why were you drinking?"

With a frown Sirius continued, "Molly Weasley, she was convinced she knew what was best for you, including who you should date and eventually marry. She was all set to slip you some potions this summer if you didn't notice her precious little girl. Don't get me wrong the entire Weasley clan is firmly against the dark, but when she makes up her mind nothing will dissuade her that I have seen. She and I also had words about I being you guardian several times and it came to a head when she disparaged James and Lily for making me your godfather. The worst part was the way she said it was right." When Harry started to protest this Sirius held up his hand again. "Let me finish, not about James and Lily of course, but about me. She said when they died all those years ago instead of running off after Peter I should have fought Dumbledore for you if I was so fired up over being your guardian, you see she has never forgiven me, or Dumbledore for that matter, for how you were raised." Here Sirius smirked before continuing, "The order was making plans to come get you the next week when the dementors attacked you and your cousin, that's why they had a plan together so fast, and Molly was the reason for that. Two weeks after the end of the term she started in on Dumbledore about getting you away from the Dursley's or letting your friends write you. She even started sending him daily howlers over it. Make no mistake Harry she loves you in her own way, but there is a reason Bill moved to Egypt and Charlie to Romania, Molly can be very overbearing."

Harry pondered Sirius' word a moment before nodding understanding, "I forgive you Sirius, you had no idea that he was planning on placing me there. But if Molly was so upset about me being there why didn't she come get me herself. Why didn't anyone?"

Sirius sighed, "Dumbledore again, Harry he let the entire order know that as your magical guardian, he had final say over where you were to spend your time. He rather forcefully informed everyone, that should they remove you from your relatives' house before he said it was time he would charge them with kidnapping. When Molly mentioned a incident before your second year he scowled at her and said he had not said anything then because he felt you had been at your aunt's house long enough and that Voldemort was not an issue then." Sirius smiled a moment, "The only time she and I ever agreed on anything concerning you was right after the dementors attacked you, Molly had to be restrained when he tried to placate her, and I tore into him while Arthur calmed his wife."

Harry looked to his parents something wasn't making sense so he asked a question that had plagued him since he learned of Sirius. "Was I supposed to go to them if Sirius was unavailable or something?"

James looked thunderous and spoke while Lily frowned and held Harry a little closer, "No, Harry you weren't Lil's and I had our wills written and filed with the Ministry and Gringgotts. We had a long list of candidates lined up in case the worst happened most of them fellow order members even had the Weasleys on the list. Dumbledore sealed the wills and appointed himself your guardian, then classified everything concerning you as a state secret. Only the chief Warlock, the Minister, and a few unspeakables in the DOM had access to your information. Dumbledore then had the majority of your mail redirected to himself to keep you from learning anything about magic before he wanted you to. He made a small fortune selling the items people sent you over the years. Didn't you ever wonder why you never received any fan mail? Or a Gringgotts statement it's like any bank Harry, they have to keep their clients informed of what is happening with the money entrusted to them. It's part of their agreement with the bank of England that allows that to cross over to the muggle world. But make no mistake Harry there will be a reckoning when he dies. That old man has much to answer for."

"Why would he do this to me?" Harry asked. "I thought he like me I thought he cared."

The old man answered, "No one but he knows the answer to that Harry, I am afraid while we in the afterlife can look down on what goes on in the world of the living. We can't read their minds. The consensus is that he plans for you to be a martyr. We think he believes you must die at Tom's hand before he can be defeated. He has misinterpreted the prophecy a common mistake, he believes the power you have that Tom's doesn't is love of your fellow man. He believes that you will give your life protecting someone and cause Tom to be once again hurt by magical backlash; I believe he wants that person to be himself or someone he has great influence over. Unfortunately due to the actions of your friends Albus, Severus, and Tom the prophecy has become self fulfilling."

"What does Snape have to do with this?" Harry interrupted.

The old man looked to James and Lily who shared and look then nodded to the old man. The old man looked Harry in the eye and said, "Severus Snape is the death eater that was spying on Albus when he overheard the prophecy."

Harry's expression was unreadable for several seconds, then a look of pure hatred crossed his face, "It's a good thing I am dead else wise I would kill that two faced bastard the next time I saw him." Harry said he then turned to his father "you should have let Remus eat him dad he wasn't worth it."

James frowned at Harry "Remus was Harry, killing anyone in his were form even Snape would have destroyed him. I didn't go down to save his sorry hide I did it for Remus."

Harry looked like he was going to argue for a moment before his eyes softened and he nodded. "Your right I am sorry" Harry was contemplative for a moment, "I just hope Hermione will be ok, it's going to hurt her badly when she finds out about me." He looked at the old man, "do you know if she will be ok?" Harry then blinked "Who are you anyway and why are you here?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," The man said with a smile, I wanted to give you some time with your parents and they had things they wanted to tell you before we talked. To answer your questions; firstly no Hermione will not be alright far from it I am sorry to say, and second I am a temporal guardian, or at least that is the best way to explain my role in the cosmos."

"So you're like destiny or something," Harry said with a bit of bitterness, and dejection. He was raging at the unfairness of what was going to happen to Hermione and worried that it might be worse than what he went through.

The man snorted, "No I am not like Fate she rights people's lives out then leaves it to us to ensure they stay on the path set before them as much as possible, free will and all that. For example, I could nudge you in the right directions give you moments of insight and such that help on your journey, As well as moments of guilt if you walk away from your path. But if you chose to ignore them or abandon the path entirely that is the most I can do. Unless, of course, we are presented with a rare case like yours then I get interfere directly with the time stream. Of course if you refuse our offer then Fate simply rewrites history from the moment of paradox and time marches inexorably on."

Harry stared at the man a moment he had a sneaking suspicion what they wanted him to do. "What exactly is this offer?"

"Well Harry as much as it will displease you to hear we are offering to send you back in time, with the knowledge of your life up to this point to anytime after you started Hogwarts, any earlier could interfere with other peoples destinies. For example, if you went back to when you were a child and warned your parents about Peter, you would not become the boy who lived, but the Longbottoms would be eradicated and in ten years when you started Hogwarts the express would be attacked by Tom and his death eaters killing everyone on board. Also of note your Hermione would not have been there having been murder rather violently the previous year."

"It really makes that much of a difference rather or not my parents live?" Harry said tightening his hold on James and Lily who in turn held him tighter, Lily bending and kissing the top of his head as she closed her eyes.

"I am afraid it does, another example is if you lived with Sirius here or Remus it would change Nymphadora's destiny she would become infatuated with you at a young age but I am afraid it would be unrequited in most scenarios, we can foresee, in those cases she would die alone and quite lonely in a raid against death eaters during what would be your sixth year."

"What about one of the other families my parents listed?"

"Sadly in most cases you are either kidnapped by death eaters like Lucius Malfoy who got off, or the family is wiped out before you ever enter Hogwarts." The old man was silent a moment, "The other reason is, and I mean no disrespect young Harry, you are a fifteen year old young man prone to moments of impetuousness and going with your instincts. You are also a quite powerful and skilled wizard, can you honestly say you could go five to ten years without making a mistake or saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment in the heat of an emotionally charged moment. There is also your parsel tongue ability to consider some of those families would drop you in an orphanage if they discovered it. It came out the only way it could and not reflect too badly on you." James and Lily were actually surprised at that. "I would also like you to consider this going back before the Chamber of Secrets incident in your second your, with your future knowledge will change the outcome of that event, I am willing to wager you would bring a roster with you into the chamber in your first year to take care of the basilisk." The man said with a knowing smile, "which would mean you would never be bitten by the snake and would lose the benefits of this bite." Harry gave the man a confused look so he explained.

"Because basilisk venom and phoenix tears are powered by magic, which is what makes them so potent, they never truly left your system, to this day they still rage war in your blood, one side never gaining an edge over the other. I am sure you noticed Madam Pomphrey giving you stronger and larger doses of her potions from previous visits. That is part of why she was so short with you, you frustrated her. You see no one has ever survived a basilisk bite so she had no frame of reference if she scanned you for the venom or the tears the results would come back negative because they cancel each other out. But at the same time they give you immunity to certain poisons and potions while making you more resistant to others."

"And if I refuse?"

"Destiny will rewrite history from the moment Vernon killed you, the most probable outcome is the violent death of most of your friends in a war that last decades instead of years. Tom is able conquer most of the known world, exposing the magical world to the muggle world in a violent manner turning them against the magicals ending with the extinction of the magical community. You see Harry there is one thing you and Tom share in your destinies one of you will reveal the magical world to the muggles, Tom in a violent manner that causes a war with them, you in a peaceful manner much later in your life that allows for co existence. It's all in the method Tom assassinates a prominent muggle on television using the killing curse before apparating away. You slowly introduce medical potions to muggle society as herbal cures before finally revealing the truth."

"So I don't have much of a choice," Harry sighed "Can I spend some more time with my parents before I decide?"

"Funny you should mention that," the old man said with a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes, "When you return James and Lily's souls will be allowed to return with you for a short time to allow the three of some time together on earth. This is something I petitioned for personally to give you a little extra incentive to return. It won't be permanent nor will it last a very long time, bearing in mind to a being like myself a century in not long."

"Why, besides the incentive thing?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

The old man shrugged, "I owed you something I did the best I could with the Dursleys but when dealing with that kind of hate the fact the Vernon did not immediately through you off a bridge the day he found you is considered a accomplishment. That and face it kid you have had a pretty shitty life I figured if I am going to ask you to go back and relive a portion of it I should offer you something concrete, I and your parents could tell you the girl that you love loves you back just as fiercely, but that is no guarantee, the two of you will end up together, free will, and all that"

"How would they get back? My parents I mean."

"As a painting, you can find it in the Potter Vault in Gringgotts."

"Let me think about it."

"As you wish when you make your choice I will be over here." The old man responded gesturing with his hand to one side.

Harry turned to his parents and asked, "Well what do you think I should do?"

James and Lily exchanged a look that was anything if conflicted; they had yet to respond before Sirius spoke up and said. "I think you should go back Harry, the good you will do later in life will outweigh the crap you are going to go through for the next few years." James interrupted at that point.

"You're only saying that because you get to come back to life if he goes back." Sirius' response was the mature action of sticking out his tongue at James.

But before either of them could get too wound up Lily started speaking, "Sirius is right Harry you will do a lot of good for the world, and you haven't experienced so much yet. Not to mention you can change things you regret about the last few years like. How you treated a certain brunette Gryffindor, on certain occasions." At Harry's Blush she continued after placing her hand on his shoulder. "She loves you Harry, dearly, she is just afraid of losing your friendship if something happens. She can live with not being romantically involved with you, as long as you are part of her life. That and she doesn't fully believe she is worthy of you." At Harry's shocked expression Lily chuckled and patted his shoulder, "I know Harry you think you are the one unworthy of her but that is the way love is sometimes, it doesn't make any sense." At that moment she turned and captured James' eyes the two of them seemed lost in some remembered moment in their past and they smiled at own another before Lily continued. "But that is also part of the wonder of love trying to figure it out as you grow with someone."

The three of them talked a long time, Learned much about his parents. His father explained about the rivalry between himself and Snape much better than Sirius had "Firstly Harry I will admit I was a bit a wanker when it comes to Snape," at Lily's derisive snort James blushed and smiled at her before amending his statement. "Ok, ok I was an ass, but not without reason. You while the Potter could never been considered a truly light family we were not dark either. We never supported any dark lords, but there were a couple of black sheep in the family. You see Harry our line is one if not the oldest surviving magical line in England. We can trace our roots back to before the time of Merlin, a Potter sat on the round table, helped Merlin and his friend Ignotius Pervel create the wizards council, which until the Potter Married into the Pervel line we held a seat on now we hold the hereditary Pervel seat which is at the head of the council. But in that entire time one thing remained true about our family. We fought for what was right, morally, not always necessarily legally, and not always in a legal manner. But one thing we hated was truly dark wizards, I knew of the Princes there is history there, and more than a couple of blood feuds." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before continuing.

"Lily knows some of what went on but Sirius knows more, he and Remus were trying to placate you and keep you from doing something rash. You see Snape and I were at each other's throats from day one on the train, I insulted him for being poor and he hit me with a body bind and tickling charm. It was very painful and it was a couple of hours before someone found me since I had been alone in my compartment at the time. Sirius found me and rushed off to find a prefect to cancel the spells. We became fast friends from that moment forward even though he was a Black and I was a Potter. I of course being arrogant and full of myself kept quiet about who cursed me so I could get revenge. The rest as they say is history, I would curse or prank him he would get revenge, it was a vicious circle until I saved him from Remus then he backed off and so did I my parents died shortly thereafter and I decided there more important things than a grudge. But I vowed to keep an eye on him, some of the curses he would hit me with were very dark, some could have been fatal and many were extremely painful. Our rivalry concerning Lily was more in his mind than anything else. While I admit I liked her from the start, she never considered him more than a friend. Your mother is a very smart lady Harry; she too could since the darkness in Snape. She though was trying to get through to her friend and get him to be a better person. She was actually harder on him about the whole thing than me, until the day you saw in his memories. That was when she washed her hands of him." They talked more, there were many hugs and Lily seemed determined to make up for fourteen years of not being able to hold him, hardly let him go, not that he minded.

Harry finally signaled the old man. He moved back over to the small family and quirked one of his eyebrows expectantly.

"I'll do it." Harry said with confidence. Then after looking around at the four adults he asked does anyone recommend a when though?"

"I would like you to consider the summer between your third and fourth year as well as the end of your third year. Arriving earlier and removing Peter's aid mean you lose the foreknowledge of how Tom regains his body. But still allows you to save your friend Cedric." The old man stated.

"I really wanted to skip Divination and maybe take Ancient Runes." Harry groused.

The old man chuckled, "that is still possible, since I will be fiddling with time at any rate changing it so that you took the Ancient Runes course instead of the Divination is no problem. I had planned on imparting several gifts of knowledge to you before you left anyway I will simply add what you would have learned in that class in third year to it, however, while you will know runes as well as your friend Hermione, I am only will to give you an acceptable as a grade. The others in the class worked hard for their grade and that is on par with your average at this point, taking into account Severus's bias of course. You will also receive an instinctual knowledge of Occulemency, negating the need for Severus to tutor you, as well as a full working knowledge of the spells you should know by that point, practical side of course, the theory is up to you. Finally I will remove the block on you magic placed by Albus and the siphon placed by Tom. This will unlock your latent metamorphic abilities, as well as, your shadow mage abilities while increasing your magical strength three fold. I recommend a trip to Gringgotts at your earliest convenience. I will also gift you with the knowledge that your father would have imparted to you about being Head of an ancient and noble house, which will explain the trip to Gringgotts. No matter when you decide to return to getting away from the Dursleys and out from under Albus' thumb should be your top priorities."

Harry nodded that he understood and thanked the man giving James, Lily and Sirius a last hug he turn to the man, "I am ready" he said with confidence he didn't feel totally. The man reached out with his staff and tapped Harry three times on top of the head with the third tap Harry felt the knowledge promised him rush into his mind, he felt the blocks on his magic fall away, Voldemort's presence their faded away to nothing. The world began to spin and Harry felt light headed. Finally darkness took him and he knew no more.

I am a line don't read me.

A/N: well I hope you like this is my first foray into the world of fan fiction. Several things to note First this is the last we will see of the Dursleys if you really want to know what happened to them in this time line let me know and I will do a omake at the end of a future chapter. Else wise I leave it up to you. Second I am an American which mean I may miss some things that are glaringly obvious to my British brothers and sisters, for that I am sorry drop me a line and I will try to fix it. Harry is not going to be a super power in this. The prophecy says mark as equal, well define equal. I am making Harry slightly more powerful the V who is significantly more powerful than Albus. The difference between Harry and V will be roughly what a squib has in term of magical power. The real difference will be sheer force of will, the fourth book has already decided that Harry more will power than V. The way Priori Incantantum (forgive my spelling here) is described to me sounds like a battle of wills

Story recommendation: Harry Potter and the Temporal Beacon by willyolioleo. This is a great story by a very strong author I hope that they continue and see it to end.


	2. Who need a flying delorian?

A/N: edited version: Even though the Pervels have been motioned there is still going to be no Deathly Hallows. I am keeping what I have in mind for them to myself at the moment. So nyah! If you missed the edits from chapter 1 you should go back and read them we learn a bit more about the adults in Harry's life and about his parents.

A/N: Thanks for the great response. I forgot to mention that Chap1 was unbetaed, sorry about that. I now have a beta so hopefully the worst of the errors will disappear. I have only had a couple of reviewers ask for the omake having to do with the Dursleys so not quite yet. If more of you respond and ask for it will appear. For the record it will be what happened to them in the original timeline, not the new one. I may include a few of the Magical people in the omake and the only thing I know about it is it will read like a epilogue, basically a wrap up of side stories away from the main character. One point of fact to most confusing reviewer, the title of the Story is "To Kill That WHICH is Immortal," not To Kill a Witch Immortal. How you got that I don't know hope that clarifies things for you. Again thanks for the praise this chapter should answer most of the questions I have from my reviewers so far the only ones it that wont are ones about the Tournament. The only one I will answer is yes Harry will compete, as for whether or not the events will change I haven't full decided yet but I am leaning toward yes. Although one will still involve a dragon (to cool to pass up) and one will involve a hostage. I am even considering combining the two for an adding element of danger, but that most likely won't happen. What I can tell you about the events is that they will increase from three to eight. Some of them you will recognize from the story "Brave New World" by bellaphron30, not entirely sure I got the authors name right. But you can find it here on and it is the recommended read this time around. Warning though it's an H/OC Hr/ Ron story, but both are actually more believable than Cannon. Well I think I have wasted enough of your time. As is true for every author on this sight I am not making any money off this, my only rewards are your kind words. So even if you are tempted to just click the alert or favorite button (which I appreciate as well) please drop me a line.

_"And so it begins…"_

Consciousness returned slowly to Harry, as he slowly returned to the world of the living; quite literally this time he ran through his usual routine. _Toe, check; fingers, check; ankles, wrist, knees, elbows, neck_; as he finished making sure his body still moved like it should he opened his eyes. He immediately recognized the blur around him. He had awoke here often enough, _hospital wing, but when?_ That was the million galleon question. He knew where he was just not when he was. Turning to his left and feeling around he found his glasses and put them on. The first thing he saw was a head of bushy brown hair the person it belonged to was facing away from him but Hermione's hair was distinctive. _The only time I remember Hermione and I being in the hospital wing over night at the same time is the end of third year_. Harry thought _that means_, he turned his head and looked passed the foot of his bed across the room. There was a mass of red hair sticking out from under the blankets on one of the beds. The occupant's left leg was elevated and heavily bandaged. _Yup there's the lazy git, if the three of us are hear together and I am the first one up that mean Sirius just left on Buckbeak_. Harry threw off the blankets and slid his legs off the bed; he slipped on his shoes and began to quietly make his way out of the room. At the end of his bed was a familiarly shaped package which he grabbed. After creeping out the doors of the hospital wing he slipped the cloak out of the package and over his body. When he noticed how much it still drug the ground again he goggled a moment _was I really that small?_ Throwing the question after a moment he began to make his way to the Defense hall. He wanted to see Remus before the marauder left.

Harry made his way to Remus office without incident, but unlike last time Dumbledore and Snape were standing outside the door arguing.

"You shouldn't have told the students of his condition Severus it was not your secret to tell you have your own secrets and I will not betray your confidence just to teach you a lesson. But this year makes me think you are falling back into your old ways you will have to do much to make up for it." Dumbledore send in his grandfatherly voice.

Snape merely sneered. "I told you it would end this way from the moment you hired him Headmaster, now that he has attacked me and several students as well a second time perhaps you will lesson to reason. Werewolves have no place in society; they should be put down for the good of all. Also since you will need a new defense instructor I would like to put my name forth yet again. When I took Lupin's classes for him the students excelled under me perhaps now you will see my merits and that I truly belong here teaching defense not monitoring dunderheads who will never understand the fine art of potions. I have no patience for it.

"No Severus I will not allow you to teach defense next year or the next. There is too much chance of you slipping further from the path. Besides, with the tournament next year the ministry and I have persuaded Alastor to come out of retirement and teach next year so that he can be on hand for security reasons." Dumbledore sighed. "Remus was going to be asked to take a leave of absence at the end of the year at any rate to allow Alastor to take the position next year. He was then going to be allowed to resume his position the following year. I might have even been able to talk Alastor into letting him share the burden the next year and staying on to cover his classes when his illness made it necessary for him to miss a few days. There is nothing wrong with werewolves as you well know Severus they are simply misunderstood and mistreated. Magical society as a whole drives them to the darkness; they turn to it because they have nowhere else to turn. If Lucius had not fought me so hard about the Wolfs bane bill we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Your need to redeem every dark being you run across will be your undoing."

"Do you include yourself in that statement Severus?"

Snape sniffed disdainful but did not respond. He turned and moved away his cloak billowing. _I have got to figure out how he does that_, Harry thought as he watched Dumbledore sigh and follow the potions professor. Harry waited a few minutes more then removed the cloak causing the painting he was standing near to gasp as he startled it. Harry winked and the young woman in the painting as he stuffed his cloak into one of his pockets, who blushed prettily. Harry had decided since he knew what was coming not to worry about it so much; he would bide his time until Riddle came back then the gloves would come off. _And to hell with preserving the time line I am not going through fifth year again being an angst ridden git; or putting up with Umbridge._ Shaking his head he filed those thoughts away for later; he would deal with the problems as they arose. _Better to live in the now than worry about the future, dad said that just caused you to get ulcers._ The long talk he had with his parents and Sirius had been a big help, he had cried, laughed, raged and cried again. In the end he had felt better than he had in years. He wasn't sure how long they had talked but it did wonders for him. Harry knocked on the door and moved inside after Remus had called "Enter"

"Ah Hello Harry, I was hoping to see you before I left. It seems Severus told his Slytherins about my little problem." Remus gave a long suffering sigh and looked down placing his hands in his pockets. "I am sure by morning the headmaster will be inundated with owls demanding my sacking."

Harry nodded, "Better to choose to leave with your head held high than be shown the door I suppose." A debate rage in Harry for a moment then he moved forward and hugged Remus. The surprised werewolf balked a moment before returning the hug. "If you wait 12 years before contacting me again I'll never forgive you Moony." Harry looked up to the old wolf's face. "I just got some of my real family back I don't want to lose it again."

Remus smiled, meeting Sirius must have had a bigger effect on him than I thought. "I won't stay away this time Harry I promise, I let Dumbledore talk me into it last time. He told me your guardians would not take me being part of your life well and that they had requested I stay away. So it will just be letters until you get away from them alright?"

Harry snorted, "The Dursleys hate EVERYTHING magical Remus, and the fact that you're a werewolf would have barely been of consequence."

Remus' expression became thunderous as he released Harry and began pacing. "The Dursleys! What was Dumbledore thinking he read the wills he knew how they felt about James and Lily, and there was no love lost between any of them." He turned suddenly like he was going to find Dumbledore and tell him what he thought of this.

Harry stepped in his path, "Don't Remus, pretend everything is fine, I have…" Harry trailed off and got a sneaking smirk on his face before he continued, "plans for the summer and you going off on Dumbledore will make him watch me more closely I need him convinced I am going back to my relatives so he does look to closely at what I am doing, not until it's too late for him to do anything."

Remus knew that look; James always got that look before something happened. One of his solo pranks where he would pull something that usually left the others, himself included in awe. Like the time he pranked the entirety of Slytherin house causing them to have pink robes, for a week. The reason it had lasted so long was because it took that long for the Professors and prefects to figure out that he had placed the spell on the entrance to their common room. Every time one of them went through the door it changed the color of their robes to pink. "You seem different Harry what changed in you since we last talked? Your more confident, and self aware than you were. It's almost like you are a whole new person."

"I feel like a whole new person Moony, last night I, well, I don't know what to call it. Calling it a dream doesn't seem to do it justice, but saying I was visited by my parents doesn't seem right either. But we talked for a long time and they told me some things like about the will which you just confirmed as true. Perhaps it was just wishful dreaming on my part, but I woke up this morning feeling better than I can ever remember feeling. Well except last night." Harry said that last part with a blush.

Remus arched an eye brow at that "What exactly happened last night, besides Sirius getting away I mean I doubt helping him escape is what you are talking about."

Harry mumbled something and looked more embarrassed, before summoning his courage. "Hermione held me in her arms as we flew Remus. I don't really understand why but even though she was scared and holding to me very tightly just her holding me felt better than anything I have ever felt before."

"You my boy have it bad."

"What?"

Remus snorted, "You're in love Harry, or at least very infatuated with the young Ms Granger," He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "tell her how you feel Harry I believe you will find her receptive to you." Remus said with a knowing twinkle in his eye remembering Hermione's bogart. "Now as I am no longer your professor I feel no need to keep this from you any longer." He said as he moved toward his desk he retrieved a blank piece of parchment that folded many times and handed it to Harry. "Try to hang on to it in the future aye?"Remus said teasingly.

Harry smiled and took the map, "I will I need to go pack for the train tomorrow, take care Moony and keep in touch." Harry said as he started towards the door, he stopped after a few steps then turned back to Remus and hugged him again before leaving the room. He never saw the tears that glistened in Remus' eyes or heard the silent vow Remus made to watch over his friends' cub better in the future.

After making his way to the Gryffindor dorms and packing his trunk, Harry wrote a short note then tried to summon Dobby. "Hope this works, Dobby!"

The over hyper elf appeared bouncing on his toes "Master Harry Potter sir calls for Dobby?"

Harry blinked a moment the shook his head. "Yes I need you to take this to my relatives on Privet Drive, you remember them?" at Dobby's nod Harry continued. "Place this on the kitchen table, and then tell them you need to know their response. Then come back to me and tell me what they said."

"As you wish Master Harry Potter sir" The little elf took the letter and disappeared with a pop. Harry turned and finished the last of his packing then set his trunk at the foot of his bed. He heard a pop behind him and turned to find Dobby standing there looking torn about something.

"Back already Dobby? That was fast, so what did they say?"

"Does Master Harry Potter sir what to know exactly what they said?"

"No Dobby I can well imagine what was said but did they agree with what the letter asked?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir they said that was fine and asked if you would see to it that this became perminate."

"Good, now have a seat over there on Ron's bed and tell me why you are calling me master Harry Potter sir."

Dobby after much bawling and groveling about what a great wizard Harry was calmed down and sat on the bed and began his tell. "When Master Harry Potter sir freed Dobby, Dobby was needing a new Master, but didn't want any master so Dobby binds himself to Master Harry Potter sir knowing that Master Harry Potter sir would call for Dobby if he needed him till then Dobby finds work and puts his payings into Master Harry Potter sirs vault."

"I thought you wanted to be free Dobby?"

"House elves can't be free without bondings to a Master or House elves' magic fades and then they dies."

"Really," at Dobby's nod Harry mumbled to himself. "Hmm need to make sure you have a long talk with Hermione." Then where Dobby could hear him, "ok so let's talk about rules then. First you are never allowed to punish yourself. If you feel you have done something that warrants a punishment, come to me and we will talk about and decide an appropriate punishment, understand."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir."

"Second, just call me Harry please or you have to be formal about things sir, or I would prefer Mr. Potter. Never and I mean never call me master.

"Yes sir"

"Thirdly, and this is the most important you will be paid and expected to wear a uniform, I will not give you clothes just money for your own or fabric so you can make your own. You will also take one day off a week where you can do anything you like."

"Anything Dobby likes? What if Dobby likes cooking and cleaning?"

"Then that is what you can do but you are only allowed to cook what you want to, that day. You are not allowed to cook things people ask for. Understand?"

"Yes sir Dobby understands. Would sir like Dobby to make his trunk so it shrinks and is weightless on command?"

"No, not this one I am replacing it this summer. I'll call you tomorrow from Kings Cross I need you to rent me a room for a few weeks at the Caldron, also go to my relative's house and gather anything I missed when I left this summer."

Dobby nodded vigorously then asked, "Does sir need anything else?"

"No Dobby you may go, try and find a uniform you like while you wait for me to get out of school if you want to." With a formal bow the little elf popped away. Harry stood stretch causing his back to pop several times before he began to make his way to the common room. _Wonder what Hermione is up to_?

Harry quickly discovered what Hermione was doing she was entering the common room looking for him. "There you are you scared me to death Madam Pomphrey is very upset with you she wanted to make sure you were alright before you left this morning. Where did you go?"

"To talk to Remus before he left. Snape let it slip about Remus' furry little problem and he has resigned rather than be fired." Harry said mildly.

"Oh, I am sorry Harry I know how much you liked him and it would have been great next year if he came back you two could've talked about…" Hermione stopped mid sentence and stared at Harry, because he had silenced her by placing one finger on her lips.

"I know Hermione, but I'd rather not think about that right now. I have something else on my mind I need to talk to you about."

"What's it about?"

"Last night, when we were," Harry checked the people nearby to see if they were listening they seemed preoccupied so he continued softly, "When we were riding Buckbeak."

Hermione whispered back, "What about it, did I squeeze you too tight, I did didn't I. I am sorry Harry I just am so scared of heights I. What?" Hermione was puzzled because Harry had chuckled softly.

"No Hermione, you didn't squeeze me to tight, it's just the feeling left me wanting to go flying with you again if it meant you would hold me like that again." Harry now looked embarrassed. "Or maybe see if you would want to do that when we were on the ground."

Hermione blinked and her brain locked, the only thing she could think was _He likes me_! It took all her strength to not squeal like a little girl and jump up and down. Hermione Granger does not squeal. "What are you trying to say Harry?"

_Great, she going to make me actually say it, oh well Gryffindors forward_. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Would you like to see if we can make a go of it as more than friends?"

"Yes I would Harry" Hermione beamed a smile and wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him on the cheek. They held each other for a few moments then made their way out of the common room holding hands.

Harry and Hermione spent the next day and a half spending time together and getting used to belong in a relationship. Ron's reaction was mild, though Harry would never repeat exactly what he said, but had scowled at Ron the couple of times, Hermione asked Harry about it before they boarded the Express. "Harry why do you scowl at Ron whenever he walks into the room?

Harry froze up a moment, and then sighed, "He asked me why I asked the bookworm out then made a disparaging comment about you being a practice girlfriend." Harry winced as Hermione's eyes widened at the tale. "I was in shock over that statement and stood there doing a fish impression and well…"

*Flashback last night*

Harry gaped at Ron as he tried to remind himself that this Ron was only 13 and had not been through the D.O.M. fiasco yet. He had just recovered enough to speak when the walking stomach opened his mouth again.

"It's a good idea to practice with someone you can trust and with all the reading she does she can help us get our technique right, so when is it my turn with her?"

Neville, who had been in the dorm, jerked his head up at that just in time to watch Harry slam his fist so hard into Ron's face that blood spurted all over both their shirts the crunch of Ron's nose was sickening as well. Harry stood over Ron glowering down at the boy with utter contempt. "Weasley, Hermione, is no one's practice girl that you would even consider something like that is beyond the pale, what gives you the right to treat anyone that way."

Neville, winced Ron was not known for thinking before he spoke especially when upset, having your nose smashed tends to make one upset, "She should feel lucky anyone would want to date a nag like her! She isn't even all that pretty! All she'll ever be is an uppity mudblood that needs to learn her place!" Even as he finished speaking Ron couldn't believe what he just said, "Harry I…

"No Ronald I think you have said enough." The cold emotionless tone coming from Harry cause real fear to grip both Neville and Ron, while the former tried to remain as still as possible in the hopes that he wouldn't draw the ire of their dorm mate, the former was praying to whatever deity was listening that he lived through this. The oppressive quality the air in the dorm had taken seemed to be super charge with Harry's magic. Neither boy new they friend was capable of this level of anger, Ron silently swore he would do his best to ensure he never again gave Harry cause to be this angry at him again."I think it best if you avoid Hermione and myself for a while Ronald, I include Hermione because she will eventually ask me about this, and you know how I feel about lying."

Ron gulped and nodded then watched silently as Harry stalked out of the room, he left out the breath he had been holding and hung his head in shame.

Neville moved over to Ron, though he didn't really want to he felt someone should check on him. As he helped Ron to his feet he asked, "You need to see Pomphrey?" At Ron's negative head shake he continued, "What were you thinking Ron? You know how Harry feels about that kind of stuff, you came off sounding like Malfoy. I think it going to be a long time before Harry forgives you over this one, perhaps you have forgotten but Harry's mom was a muggleborn to. You probably just ruined the best friendship you will ever have." With that Neville left the dorm leaving Ron standing blood dripping from his nose, in near tears at his own stupidity.

"What have I done?" The worst part for Ron was he couldn't think of a way out of this, worse still he couldn't think of a single person who wouldn't hex him after asking them for advice on the matter, well his parents wouldn't but the yelling he would receive after explaining what he had said made him cringe. Ron sighed and grabbed a towel and a changed of clothed before heading into the bathroom to shower. He needed time to think.

*End Flashback*

Hermione sat staring at Harry with several emotions playing over her face, shock was present and hurt obviously was showing on her face as well as confusion. Finally, she asked the question that was bothering her most. "Why would he say something like that?"

Harry sighed, delving into the psyche of Ron was not something he wanted to do with his new girlfriend in a compartment they had to themselves for the moment. "To hurt me mostly, I shock him with how hard I hit him I think and his mouth engaged before his brain. You especially should know how Ron is when he is mad." At her nod he continued, "I think he regretted it from the moment he said it I could see it all over his face, not even he could believe the garbage he spewed after I hit him. What he most likely won't realize is that I am just as mad over his earlier comment as the latter. At least until he feels I have had enough time to calm down, and talks to about it. Not to mention he knows I would tell you what happened when asked."

Hermione sat back and considered a moment then leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I don't think I'll be forgiving him for either comment very soon." There was a hard steel to her voice that Harry recognized from the few times he could remember Hermione being truly pissed. "I think we should give him the summer to think about it and see what happens in the new year. Let's just enjoy the train ride home and worry about Ron only if he shows up. He didn't and the two of them enjoyed a quiet train ride home interrupted only by the walking ferret coming back to make his usual boast.

Hermione invited Harry to come over to her house sometime during the summer, and gave him her number to so that he could call her if he wanted or was allowed to. Harry asked Hermione to watch Hedwig this summer so she would be able to fly around some, and wouldn't be locked in her cage all summer. Harry kissed Hermione on the lips for the first time just before they left their compartment; it was a tender moment that the two of them would treasure for many years to come.

Meeting the Grangers was not as scary as Harry thought it would be and they seemed to like him quite a bit, Hermione's letters home apparently featured Harry a bit. Her parents agreed that Harry should come over for dinner some night if allowed and offered to come get him if he needed a ride. He hugged Hermione by with a promise to talk to her soon and watched as they walked to their car.

Harry watched as Hermione's parents loaded her trunk into the boot of her car and set Hedwig on the back seat. Just before she entered the car Hermione turned toward Harry and smiled then waved. Harry smiled back and waved in return. As he moved into the restroom to change he was already looking forward to seeing her again. He decided instead of waiting for his birthday he would settle everything with Gringgotts then head over to her house. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would gain access to one of his manors and could invite the Grangers over for the summer and give them a taste of the magical world.

Harry stepped into the men's room and waited until it was empty then he called Dobby and asked him to take his trunk and wait for him at the Leaky Caldron. He then tapped into his Metamorphamagus talent and changed his appearance his hair lightened to light brown and lengthened to his shoulders, his eyes turned blue, his scar faded from view and he grew to just under six feet tall. As he was growing he poured a limited amount of magic into his clothes to make them shape to fit properly. He stepped out of the stall and checked his appearance in the mirror at the last moment he decided to add a neatly trimmed goatee to age himself a bit more. Satisfied he moved outside to the taxi stand commandeered one and told the driver to take him to Charring Cross Road. _Well the adventure really begins now_, he thought as the cabby weaved thru traffic.


End file.
